An Unusual Courtship
by Meg0613
Summary: What does the ending of Olivia and Tucker's relationship mean for Barson going forward? Can a single mom of a young child with a demanding job have a successful relationship?
1. Chapter 1

An Unusual Courtship

 _After giving a lot of thought to Olivia and Tucker's relationship and how it never seemed comfortable and what that could mean for her and Barba going forward. Can a mom with a very demanding job find a relationship that fits into her life?_

A sound reached Barba's ears as he walked into the squad room, it was a familiar sound but one that he had not heard recently, it was Olivia's laugh. He looked over where she was standing with her team laughing at a joke he had no doubt was at Carisi's expense. She must have heard the door close behind him because she looked over at him. He sensed a change in her the moment he saw her face. Her hair was pulled back loosely not hanging in her face as it had seemed to for so many months, she smiled at him warmly and Barba felt a goofy grin cross his face. She held up a finger to tell him she would be right there, told her team goodnight and gathered her things before meeting him by the door.

"You ready?" She asked

"Yeah, are you sure that it's all right if I come over and work on this tonight? It could wait until next week, I don't want to interrupt your plans."

"Barba, we actually don't have a pressing case right now we should take advantage of that and get look over these old cases like we've been saying we wanted to." She assured him as they made their way from the building.

"I know but its Friday," He started and she cut him off.

"Did you have a date Barba?" She said half teasing but also worried maybe he had cancelled plans.

Barba laughed, "Hardly, I was more worried about interrupting any plans that you and Tucker might have had."

She stopped walking and looked at the ground for a second and then back up at him, "Ed and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

Barba worked very hard to control him reaction, "I'm sorry to hear that Liv" he told her to which she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Barba, I know how you feel about him, hell I know how everyone feels about him." She said as she began to walk until she felt Barba grab her hand.

"Liv, all any of us want is for you to be happy, if Tucker had been the one to do that I would have been fine with it." He told her with complete sincerely, if Tucker had made her happy he would have found a way to live with it.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

Liv smiled again giving his hand a soft squeeze before letting go of it, "Maybe later, right now I want to get home before Noah goes to bed." She said linking her arms around his as they walked in comfortable silence back to her apartment.

"Mommy" Noah's voice carried down the hall as soon as they entered the apartment. He came running towards them stopping short when he saw Barba with his mother.

"Hi, My Love," Olivia said scooping him up in a hug, "you remember right" Noah nodded shyly.

"Hola, Noah, how are you?" Barba asked him, only to have to boy bury his face in his mother's shoulder. Barba instantly regretted keeping his distance over the last several months. He and Noah had been close before and now he hardly remembered him.

"Sorry, we are in a slow to warm up phase." Liv explained.

Barba shook his head, "I'm sorry I haven't been around more. Noah, do you still like noodles?" Barba asked remembering the place around the corner that had the lo mein that Noah loved.

Noah gave a slight smile and nodded his head, Barba pulled out his phone and looked at Liv, "General Tso' chicken?" he asked

"Yes, and some spring rolls. I'm going to go change real quick." She told him with a grateful smile before setting Noah down. Barba watched Noah run over towards his toys and pick and begin to play with his cars.

"New cars Noah?" Barba asked and Noah just shrugged. Barba took off his coat and tie and rolled his sleeves up before laying down on the floor next to the boy.

"Can I play?" He asked him.

Noah looked at him suspiciously for a minute before eventually handing him a car. They lay next to each other on the floor running cars for several minutes until Liv came back in.

"He gave you the red car that's pretty impressive." Liv said, "It's his favorite."

Barba looked at Noah is surprise, "Gracias, Amigo"

They ate their Chinese food and Liv excused herself to put Noah to bed. Barba cleaned up their dinner mess and began to pull out some files that they had wanted to work on. She came back later and sat down on the couch letting out a sigh,

"What's wrong?" He asked closing the file and looking at her.

She shook her head and reached for the file, "Nothing, which case it this?"

Barba gently took the file from her hand and set it on the table, "What's wrong Liv? Is it something with Noah?"

Olivia smiled at him he never let her get away with that, he was trained to spot deflection and sometimes it drove her crazy but in reality it was one way she knew he cared.

"It's nothing really, we have an appointment next week for a speech evaluation to try and get him into therapy, and I'm still trying to find the best preschool for him. I had always heard that Manhattan preschools could be competitive but I never really understood it. It's not that I want him in some exclusive preschool I just want him somewhere that is going to be good for him." She explained.

"That's understandable Liv, you and Noah have both been through a lot. You just want what's best for him."

"It's just hard sometimes, making all these decisions by myself. Everyone thinks it's the day to day things about being a single parent that is hard but for me it's these kind of decisions that are so hard. I second guess myself and always wonder what I might be missing. I think of all these things I want to ask and them I forget them." She admitted to him.

"How can I help Liv? I don't know anything about preschools or speech therapy but I am a good judge of character or you could tell me your questions and I could make sure they get answered. We both know that I am good at that. "He said with a smile.

"Barba, I couldn't ask you to do that you are too busy." She protested.

"You didn't ask me Liv, I offered. That's what friends are supposed to do for each other right?" Barba began to put the files away and to pull out a legal pad. "Speech therapy or preschools?" he asked.

Oliva looked at him for a minute, she read the look on his face and knew that arguing would be pointless. "Preschools" she finally decided

For the next two hours Barba asked questions, listened, and took notes as if he was preparing for a case. He helped Olivia reexamine her own thinking and figure out what it was that she was looking for in a preschool. He watched as she seemed to relax as some of the stress fell off of her again, he saw the return of the smile he had seen in the squad room earlier that day.

"Feel better?" He asked her as he set the legal pad down on the coffee table.

"I do, thank you. I'm sorry we didn't get more work done."

"Don't' be this was more important and I am glad that I could help. I'm glad to see you more relaxed, when I came into the squad room earlier it was the happiest I had seen you in a long time." He confessed

"Did I really seem unhappy recently?" She asked him.

"It wasn't so much unhappy as it was weighed down, like you just had too much on you." He explained.

"Maybe that's what happens when you are trying to make something fit that doesn't." She sighed.

"Are you talking about you and Tucker?" Barba asked her hesitantly knowing it could be a tricky subject for them.

"Yes, after the incident last winter at the townhouse he started checking up on me more and more, then it had just started turning into something else last spring when everything went so crazy." She said shaking her head not missing him wince a little at the mention of last spring. "I think it made both of us feel like the relationship was more serious than it was, once everything calmed down it was almost like we didn't know what our relationship was supposed to be."

"What did you want it to be?" He asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Olivia sighed again, "Honestly, I am not at the point in my life where I can go out on dates every week, between the job and Noah I don't have a lot of time for developing a relationship. I think what I realized is for right now if someone is going to come along he is going to have to fold into my life. Ed needed more than that, I don't blame him for it but I just don't have it to give right now."

Barba smiled at her, "Anyone would be lucky to be folded into this life of yours Liv."

"Thank you, and thanks again for tonight, it really helped." She told him

"No problem, so when is our first school visit?" He asked her.

"Well, actually I am taking Monday off and am going to visit the three I have narrowed it down to, but really Barba you don't have to come." She protested.

"Text me the address of the first one I will meet you there." He said as he began to gather up his things.

Monday Morning

Barba was already waiting outside the preschool when Olivia and Noah arrived Monday morning.

"Good morning," He greeted them handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She told him taking a large sip from the cup.

"Hi, Noah, did you and Mommy have a good weekend?" Barba asked the boy who nodded while still clinging to Olivia.

They made their way inside the school where brightly colored walls greeted them.

"It looks nice." Oliva commented just as a woman stepped out from behind a desk to greet them.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Benson, and this must be Noah." The woman said offering her hand out to them.

Oliva started to correct her but before she could Barba shook her hand and simply said. "I am Rafael and this is Olivia and yes this is Noah. Noah can you tell her good morning?" He prompted gently. Noah just stepped close to Oliva.

"It's all right, we have plenty of time to get to know each other." The woman told him with a smile.

After a tour of the school she offered to let Noah stay with the other children while they went back to her office to talk. Noah began to cry when they started to leave.

"Why don't I stay here with him and you can go." Barba suggested, "Is that all right Noah?" Noah quickly took Barba's hand and nodded. "Here are the questions." He said handing her the legal pad from Friday night.

"It's so great that your husband could come this morning. We don't get enough dads in here." The director told Oliva as they made their way to her office.

Olivia didn't know how to respond to that, "He's actually not my husband." She said hoping that would clear the misunderstanding.

"Oh, I am sorry, but either way he is obviously a very involved father."

Olivia did not have it in her to explain the situation she simply smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without him."

They finished their visit and repeated it with two more preschool each time Barba would stay behind with Noah while Olivia went with the director to ask questions. By the end of the third visit Olivia could not help but smile at the sight of Noah holding Barba's hand as they walked out of the school.

'So what do you think?" Barba asked her as they sat and waited for their pizza at the restaurant around the corner.

"The first two both had speech therapist right there at the school that would be really helpful." She told him.

"I didn't like the way a couple of the teachers talked to the kids at the last one." Barba offered

Olivia looked at him in surprise not realizing he had been paying so much attention, "OK, then that narrows it down to the first two."

"I liked to the bunnies." Noah spoke up.

"Bunnies?" Olivia asked him.

Barba nodded, "Not bunnies, amigo, hamsters, the first one had hamsters in the class room." He explained.

"I really liked the first one too." Olivia said as she cut up Noah's pizza.

"Well, speech therapist, hamsters, and nice teachers, I think two of those three were on your list." Barba said with a chuckle.

"I'll call them after lunch, they said he could start this week." Olivia said with a relieved smile.

"So then what are we going to do with the rest of our day off? " Barba asked

"You took the whole day off?" Olivia looked at him in shock, the only time she had known him to take a day off was when his Aubela passed away.

He shrugged a little, "You said you took the day off and so I figured I would too. So what do you think we should do Noah?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"See Moana!" The boy yelled excitedly.

"Buddy, we've seen it already." Olivia said.

"I haven't seen it and I hear that guy that wrote Hamilton did some of the music in it." Barba said as he pulled his phone out to check the times.

"We go Barba?" Noah asked pulling on his sleeve with his pizza covered hand.

"Si, Amigo, we will go see Moana." Barba told him with a smile.

Later that evening when Barba got home he felt something in his jacket pocket, it was Noah's red toy car. He remembered Noah handing it too him when they left the last school before he took his hand. He wondered if he should take it back to him but figured Liv was probably putting Noah to bed. As he rolled over the wheels of the car his mind drifted back over the day. The grateful look on Liv's face when he handed her the coffee, the way Noah clung to his hand in the classroom, the proud look on Noah's face when he said a word he had been struggling with. He thought about how just being with the two of them, being able to help Olivia in some small way was the best reason to take a day off he could think of. He thought about how she had worn that soft relaxed smile all day. Then he thought about how Tucker was an idiot for not understanding what she needed and he promised himself to do whatever he could to be what she needed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Unusual Courtship

Chapter Two

Barba was pleasantly surprised to find Oliva standing outside his office the next morning, this time waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, you didn't come all the way over here just to get Noah's car did you? I told you I would be happy to bring it by later." He told her as he took the coffee from her, she had enough to do he hated that she had come out of her way.

Olivia shook her head as she took a sip of her own coffee, "No, although he will be glad to get it back. I came over because I have a favor to ask."

Barba laughed, "I should have known with the coffee, well as far as I know you don't have a new case yet so it must be a personal favor that should make it pretty easy to say yes."

Olivia smiled at him, "I need another emergency contact and person who can pick Noah up from preschool other than me and Lucy. I don't want to put anyone from my squad down because if I can't get their chances are they wouldn't be able to either. Chances are Lucy will be able to get him most of the time but I have to have someone else, I know it's a lot to ask…" she started to ramble nervously stopping only when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Liv, I would be happy to do it, thank you for asking me." He told her as he watched the relief flash across her brown eyes and her lips turn back into a smile.

"Thank you, I should probably get to work now before Finn quits on me, he doesn't like to be left in charge for too long." She laughed as she started to walk off stopping before she turned back to him, "Hey, what are you doing for dinner tonight? We are having lasagna and cupcakes to celebrate Noah starting preschool tomorrow, if you want to come over." She offered.

"I would love to, can I bring anything?" He asked her.

"Just his red car back." She laughed, "See you around six."

BarsonBarsonBarson

Olivia opened the door surprised to find Barba with his arms full. She looked him over quickly, he must have left work early because he was in jeans and a sweater. She did not get to see him out of his work clothes very often and had to admit she did not mind the sight. She shifted her view from him to the bags that he was holding. There was a large gift bag with racecars all over it and a smaller red bag.

"What did you do Barba?" She asked

"Why, hello to you too Liv. May I come in?" He asked with a smirk walking past her as she stepped aside. "It smells great."

"Barba!" Noah said happily as they walked into the room then he quickly spotted the bags he was carrying. "Presents for me?"

"Noah, that's not polite." Oliva corrected

Barba just laughed, "One present for you Amigo and one for Mommy."

"I have mine now?" Noah asked excitedly

"Noah!" Oliva corrected

"May I please have mine now?" Noah corrected himself carefully concentration on each word.

Barba looked quickly at Olivia who nodded her approval. He handed the bag to Noah who took it happily, making quick work of discarding the tissue paper and pulling out the new matching backpack and lunch box that Barba had bought him. Both bags were black with shiny red race cars on them. Noah quickly dropped the bags and ran to Barba.

"Thank you Barba." He said as he threw his arms around him.

"You're welcome Amigo." Barba told him as he hugged him back.

Olivia looked at the two of them in amazement, thinking that it was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her son. She really did not know what to think about it except she was grateful.

"You have my red car?" She heard Noah ask.

"Yes, and I brought these too, in case you needed more." Barba told him pulling out a brand new pack of cars that Noah had missed in the bag.

"Yay!" Noah said pulling the packaging off the cars before spotting the other bag that Barba had brought in.

"Mommy present now." He insisted.

Barba smiled as he picked up the other bag and handed it to Olivia, "I thought the first day of school might be a hard so I go you a little something."

"You didn't need to do that." She told him as she pulled a flat square jewelry box from the bag. She opened the box slowly to see a sterling silver necklace with a simple amethyst stone hanging from it.

"Barba" She said in surprise as she ran her fingers over it.

"Do you like it?" He asked with uncharacteristic nervousness.

"It's beautiful, yes." She told him with a smile she did not know what to make of the gift but she knew to refuse it would devastate him and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's Noah's birthstone, right?" He asked praying he got the date right from the forms he had watched her fill out February 18th, 2013.

Olivia smiled at him again, "Yes, it's perfect Barba, thank you."

"I noticed that you never got another necklace after your fearless one, I thought this might be a nice replacement."

"Can you help me with it?" She asked as she undid the clasp and place it around her neck.

Barba moved around behind her, moving her hair as he reached for the silver chain he fixed the clasp and let his hands rest briefly against her skin.

"Barba play cars" Noah said pulling on the sleeve on his sweater.

Oliva turned around and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you".

BarsonBarsonBarson

The next few weeks were fairly typical ones, new cases, a trial to prepare for, and Noah settling into his new school. He was more than settling in he seemed to be thriving in his new environment. He came home every day talking about his new friends and teachers. Barba it seemed was becoming a more regular part of their lives too. Anytime that there was work to do in the evening he would insist they go back to her place to do it, knowing that Olivia hated to be out past Noah's bedtime. On one of those nights they were finishing dinner when Noah spoke up.

"I want to play soccer with Chris." He told them.

Olivia looked at him in surprise, "It's winter Buddy, I don't think you can play soccer right now, maybe in the spring." She told him hoping by spring he would forget about it. She could not imagine adding anything else to their schedule.

"No, Chris says they play inside," He said before running and grabbing something from his school bag. "See" he told them handing Barba a flyer.

"Oh, Liv this is at the place right just down the street, it looks like for his age it's for parents and kids together." Barba said reading it over. "They meet on Saturday mornings for an hour."

"Please Mommy." Noah begged.

Olivia pursed her lips, and was about to say something when Barba spoke up, "I could take him."

Olivia looked at him like he had grown a second head and Noah started clapping and jumping up and down, "Yes, I play soccer with Barba, I play soccer with Barba!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked him,

"It's for an hour on Saturday for six weeks Liv, I think I can handle it. I will go by and sign him up tomorrow." He assured her.

Saturday morning arrived and Barba was at her door at eight thirty, Noah had been up for two hours ready to go to his first practice. He ran to the door dragging his bag behind him when he heard the bell ring, Olivia chased after him talking to Rollins on her phone. She opened the door to Barba mouthing, that she would be just a minute. He turned his attention to Noah.

"Are you ready Amigo?" He asked the boy

"Yes, I have my cleats, and my ball in my bag," He told him.

"Good job, go get your water bottle while I talk to Mommy." He told him as he heard Olivia get off the phone with Amanda.

"Hey, sorry about that, we caught a case. I hate to ask but do you think you can handle soccer on your own?" She asked him.

"Liv, when I told you I would take him, I meant I meant I would take him. We'll be fine, go to work." He told her.

"I will call Lucy and have her meet you back here in an hour."

"Don't call Lucy, Liv we will be fine, we'll see you when you are done."

"It could be all day." She warned him

"Noah, get your bag we're going to be late." He called to the kitchen.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing the debate was over she bent down and gave Noah a hug, "I'm sorry My Love, I'm going to miss practice, but Barba is going to take you then stay with you today, be good for him."

"I play with Barba all day?" He asked

Barba smiled, "You and me all day."

Olivia smiled at the two of them it was then that she realized that Rafael Barba was dressed in black athletic pants, running shoes, and a t-shirt like the one Noah was wearing that said, "Little Kickers". She grinned at him.

"What" he asked dryly.

"I was just thinking this is a lot different than your yacht clothes you use to wear on Saturdays." She teased.

"Don't you have some horrific crime to solve?" He asked rolling his eyes at her.

It was well after Noah's bedtime when Olivia finally made her way back into the apartment. She slipped her shoes off, hung up her coat noticing the absolute quiet around her.

"Barba?" She called out quietly as she walked into the living room, she found him at her table his laptop open working. "Hey" She said softly setting her bag down on one of the chairs.

"Hi, how did it go?" He asked looking up from his laptop his face falling when he saw the cut and swelling next to her eye. "Liv, what the hell happened?" He asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Our suspect has issues with women in authority." She explained.

"I wonder how he feels about pissed off District Attorneys?" He asked anger creeping over his face. "Go sit down, I'll get some ice."

"It's a little late for ice, I think." She told him.

"Really Liv, could you not argue with me about this?"

Olivia shook her head and went and sat on the couch Barba appeared moments later with a bag of ice and the first aid kit, turning on the lamp next to the couch.

"Let me look at it." He said touching around her eye gently. "You're going to have a good black eye that's for sure. Did anyone take a picture of it?"

"Yes, Counselor, we know what evidence is." She said half amused and half annoyed.

"Sorry, habit." He said applying some antibiotic cream to the cut before placing the band aid over it and then holding ice on it.

"Did you care for a lot of black eyes at Harvard?"

"You forget how and where I grew up." He reminded her scooting her hair back so he could examine the rest of her face. "Did he get you anywhere else?"

"No, I put a stop to him pretty quickly." She said with a slight smile.

"Of course you did." He smiled back at her still not making any attempt to move away from her.

"How was soccer?" She asked him.

A huge smile crossed his face, "He's a natural, I'm seeing a college scholarship, maybe professional"

Oliva attempted to roll her eyes but winced with pain. "Have you taken anything for it?" He asked her the concern taking back over.

"I will before I go to bed." She promised.

He slowly removed the ice from the side of face and examined the area, leaning in and kissing it softly before moving back. "I should let you get some sleep, and I have to be in arraignment in the morning." He told her.

"Barba, why are you going to arraignment on a Sunday morning?" She asked

"Because I want this bastard to know what he's in for from the beginning."

"Barba…" She started to protest.

"Get some sleep Liv, I will call you after arraignment." He told her with a soft smile before leaving her on the couch wondering what exactly he was going to do in court the next day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An Unusual Courtship

Chapter Three

Olivia looked up from the work on her desk when she heard the tapping on the door to her office. She looked up to see Barba standing there holding a familiar white paper bag from their favorite deli. She smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"You know you don't have to knock, right?" She reminded him for the hundredth time.

"I keep thinking maybe if I do it enough the habit will spread." He teased referring to her habit of barging into his office when she was unhappy with something he had done.

Olivia shot him a look, "Did you come over here to lecture me on workplace etiquette or is there something in one of those bags for me?" She asked pointing to the bag she hoped contained lunch since she hadn't eaten yet.

Barba smiled and handed her one of the bags, "Chicken salad on a croissant, with a side of fruit."

"My favorite" She said with a smile then added, "Delivering me my favorite lunch unexpectedly, either you have bad news or you want something." She paused for a minute trying to decide which it was then a scowl crossed her face, "Did you plead out Higgins?"

Barba looked at her in disbelief, "The bastard that raped three different women who he thought were trying to control him and then attacked you, not a chance in Hell."

"I would hardly call it an attack." She told him.

"If you could not contradict me in court that would be great. Now are we going to eat or bicker?" He asked as he sat down on the couch in her office waiting for her to join him.

"Sorry I doubted you thank you for lunch." She told him with a little mock sincerity.

"So do you have everything ready for Noah's party?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think I have to pick the cake up that morning and the party is at two, so that should give me plenty of time to set up while you guys are at soccer."

"We can pick up the cake after soccer if that helps." He offered. "So if the party starts at two what time do you think it will be over?" He asked her trying to appear casual.

"Three thirty, four o'clock, why?" she asked.

"Because I have a favor to ask." He said sheepishly.

"Ha, I knew it!" She laughed, "What is it?"

"McCoy has asked me to attend the Mayor's Ball Saturday night, and of course that's not something I can so no to." He explained.

"No, of course not, Barba, if you need to skip out on the party it will be fine, don't worry about it." She said trying to hide her disappointment.

"No I'm not missing Noah's party, McCoy gave me two tickets to the ball and I was hoping that you would go with me." Barba explained.

Olivia looked at him for a minute she hated events like the Mayor's Ball they were so political in nature and involved way too much small talk especially after hosting Noah's party earlier in the day. Then she thought about Noah's backpack, he and Barba practicing soccer in the park on Sunday afternoons, then she remembered the feel of his lips against her face the night Higgins tried to attack her. Unconsciously she fingered the necklace he had given her and she smiled at him, "I would love to go with you."

Saturday

About thirty minutes into Noah's party Olivia realized why people had parties at places other than their homes, fifteen four year olds and their parents, along with the two Star Wars characters that she had hired were too much in the apartment. 

"You holding up all right?" Barba asked her when they met up in the kitchen.

"Yes, but next year we are having this somewhere else" she told him as she attempted to rub a sore spot in her shoulders.

"Turn around, let me." He said smiling when she didn't hesitate. "He's having a great time, you did a good job, if this whole cop thing doesn't work out for you maybe you have a future in party planning."

Oliva laughed as she leaned back into him, "I think I will stick with SVU, less stress."

Barba laughed and stopped rubbing her shoulders letting his hands rest on her hips for a minute, "Are you going to be up for tonight?"

Olivia looked back at him over her shoulder, "Yes, absolutely" she told him placing her hand over his on her hip smiling when she felt him place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey Liv, I think Noah is getting a little over done he's crying." Amanda said coming into the kitchen stopping at the sight of them wondering what exactly she had walked in on.

"I've got him." Barba said reluctantly letting go of Olivia.

Amanda watched as Barba left the room and then looked at Olivia. "Um, Liv, how long has that been going on."

"How long has what been going on?" She asked her.

"You and Barba!" Amanda laughed.

"There is no me and Barba, Amanda we are just friends." Olivia explained as she nervously began to clean up the kitchen.

"Ok, if you guys aren't dating then why do all of Noah's friends' parents think that Barba is Noah's Dad?" She challenged her.

"Oh that's just because he went with me on the preschool visits and has come to a couple of events at school with us, oh and he takes Noah to soccer on Saturdays." Olivia explained as if it was no big deal.

"And where did the new necklace come from?" Amanda asked

"Barba gave it to me before Noah started preschool." She told her hesitantly.

"And you're going with him to the Mayor's Ball tonight?" Amanda pointed out. "And whatever I just saw didn't look like two friends.

"I should go check on Noah." She told Amanda leaving her in the kitchen.

A few hours later Olivia was finishing getting ready for the Mayor's Ball thinking back to Amanda's questions from earlier, the truth was she did not know how to define her and Barba's relationship. Over the last few months he had become an almost constant presence in their lives. There were lines that they had not crossed but she knew they were both pushing those lines a little more recently. There were more little touches and hugs recently, kisses on the cheek when he would leave at night had started to linger a little more.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the purple in her floor length gown matching her necklace, she had her hair pulled up with a few soft curls framing her face. She told herself she was silly for feeling nervous but she could not deny the butterflies in her stomach. She walked out into the living room where Barba was waiting with Lucy and Noah.

"All right, I think I am ready." She announced waiting for Barba to turn around and when he did she was not disappointed by the sight of him in his tuxedo or the look on his face when he saw her. She smiled as he said something in Spanish she couldn't make out but she took for approval.

"You are stunning, I was really hoping that you would wear that necklace." He told her as he handed her a small jewelry box.

"Barba, you shouldn't have." She gasped as she looked at the earrings that matched her necklace, only these were offset with diamonds.

"I wanted you to have them."

"Thank you." She told him placing a kiss on his check before putting the earrings on.

At the ball it was a little bit easier to stay in their roles as Lieutenant and District Attorney, nobody that knew them thought anything of them showing up together. As Olivia expected Barba spent a good bit of the evening shaking hands and representing the DA's office. She did not mind though, in fact she felt pride watching him and the respect that people had for him.

"Are you doing all right?" He asked her at one point.

"Yes, I do think I will go get us a couple of drinks though." She told him with a smile.

"I can get them." He offered and she gently put a hand against his chest.

"Go mix and mingle, that's what you are here for not to get me drink." She reminded him.

He gave a half of a pout, "All right, but I do want a dance soon." He told her placing one arm around her waist lingering for a minute longer than might be appropriate given the setting but she didn't mind.

She patted his chest, "Don't pout, but yes we will dance."

She was waiting for their drinks and turned around when she heard a familiar voice from behind her ask, "How are you Olivia Benson?"

"Ed, I didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." He laughed.

"Yeah, it was a last minute kind of thing." She explained.

"Well whoever brought you shouldn't leave you alone for too long."

"He's working, but it's all right, I've been promised a dance later."

"Well how about a dance while you wait on him?" Tucker offered.

Olivia hesitated for a minute, and Ed sensed it, "Olivia we've known each other for twenty years surely we can share a dance."

"Your right one dance." She agreed as they walked to the floor.

They talked as they danced catching up on each other's lives for the last few months. As the music began to end Ed looked at her and told her, "Olivia whoever he is you should hold on to him, I have never seen you as happy as you look tonight. Love looks good on you."

Olivia looked at him in shock and started to interrupt when she heard Barba's voice, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Ed smiled when he saw him, "I should have known, be good to her Counselor." He sad patting Barba on the back.

"What was that all about?" Barba asked pulling Olivia into his arms.

"Nothing you know Tucker." Olivia said attempting to brush it off.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Barba muttered under his breath.

Olivia smiled at him as she moved into his arms, "Why, Barba are you jealous?"

Barba grinned his cocky grin at her as he pulled her closer. "Of Tucker? Not anymore." He told her making no attempt to hide the desire in his eyes.

"Barba, what are we doing?" Olivia asked cautiously pulling back enough to look at him.

"Right now, I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman I know. Please just listen to the song and dance with me, Liv."

Olivia moved back in closer to him, allowing him to lead her around the floor as she listened to the words of the song.

When I am sitting in traffic some afternoon

Or bored to death in some waiting room

I am gonna close my eyes and picture you

Today

You keep brushing that hair back out of your eyes

And it just keeps falling and so do I

I am feeling like the luckiest man alive

Today

And I don't know about tomorrow

Right now the whole world feels right

And the memory of a day like today

Can get you through the rest of your life

I know it won't always be like this

Life can change as quick as a kiss

It's not over yet and I already miss

Today

And I don't know about tomorrow

Right now the whole world is right

And the memory of a day like today

Can get you through the rest of your life

And as the seasons change and time goes by

When your hair is gray and so is mine

I know for sure that you're gonna be

Just as beautiful as you are to me

Today

Bring on tomorrow

I've got today

Bring on tomorrow

I've got today

Bring on tomorrow

Right now the whole world is right

Bring on tomorrow

Because the memory of a day like today

Can get you through the rest of your life

The song ended and Barba took her hand, "This is what I am doing Liv ,I am doing today, with you and with Noah, we don't know what tomorrow might bring us and we don't have to figure out what this is right now. I just need to know if you want to keep doing today and see where it takes is tomorrow."

Olivia placed her free hand on his chest, "I could not ask for more than days like today, let's see where it takes us tomorrow." She told him before leaning in for another dance.

TBC

Song Lyrics by Brad Pasley


	4. Chapter 4

An Unusual Courtship

Chapter Four

"You know I have a terrible track record at this, right?" Olivia asked as they sat on her couch sharing a pint of ice cream.

"No you don't "Barba said shaking his head.

"Barba, I'm pretty sure that I know my own track record with relationships, and it's not good." She said with a laugh, wondering if there was anything the two of them could no bicker over.

"No, because this is different, we are going to do things differently." He explained.

"Really, and how is that?" She asked somewhat amused by his uncharacteristic optimism.

"Come here." He said jumping up off the couch and holding his hand out, causing Oliva to raise an eyebrow wondering what exactly he was suggesting.

"No, not that, just come here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Can I bring the ice cream at least?" She asked.

"Fine, whatever just sit there." He said impatiently pointing to the stool at her breakfast counter.

Olivia obliged him and walked across the room sitting on one of the barstools, crossing her legs so that the slit in her dress fell open exposing significantly more of her legs than he was accustomed to seeing. He was pretty sure she did that on purpose.

"Come on Liv, help a guy out here." He half muttered causing her to giggle but she complied and shifted on the stool.

"Better?" She asked innocently.

"For now." He said before clearing his throat and beginning. "Lieutenant Benson how long have you know Mr. Barba?"

Olivia rolled her eyes but played along, "A little over five years."

"Was your relationship initially personal or professional?"

"It was initially professional as I thought he was an arrogant jerk who thought he was smarter than everyone else."  
Barba raised an eyebrow but continued, "Would you say your relationship has evolved over the years?"

"Yes, has proven to be a very good friend over the last few years, actually my best friend." She answered him her voice softening.

Barba could not help but smile at her, "Would you say over the course of this friendship that either of you have ever done anything that threatened your friendship?"

Olivia but her lip and felt tears form in her eyes knowing the answer to the question, "Yes, I hid a relationship I was in from him because I knew he would not approve and I blamed him when I was transferred temporarily."

Barba had to fight his urge to comfort her but continued, "What about all of the times Mr. Barba told you that you were letting your feelings get in the way, or took it out on you when a case wasn't going well? Or when he told you that you were being stupid and short sighted" He asked feeling his own tears form.

"Yeah he can kind of be an ass sometimes." She admitted.

"Lieutenant Benson, would you say that in the long run these times had a detrimental effect on your relationship?"

Olivia caught his eyes knowing where he was going with his case, "No, all of those experiences taught us more about each other, we learned how to apologize and how to be more honest with each other."

"Would you say that now despite everything the two of you have been through your relationship both professionally and personally is stronger than ever?"

"Yes"

"Do you in anyway doubt that Mr. Barba cares a great for you?"

"No, I have been aware for a while now how we feel about each other." She answered him.

"So you admit that you would like to purse a relationship beyond friendship with him?" He asked moving in closer to her placing one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her face.

"Yes, is this your closing argument?" She asked him.

"No, this is." He answered before placing his lips over hers. His lips were gentle against hers almost fluttering across them at first before fulling capturing them in a kiss that was long and slow. There was no missing the desire in his kiss but it also did not press her to go further. It was a kiss that was everything that Barba was, full of passion and perfection yet controlled. When he finally ended he rested his forehead against hers.

"I have always thought you made a good closing argument." She said breathlessly.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before stepping back slightly so that he could study her face. "Is there anything else?" He asked her.

"Noah" She said firmly looking him directly in the eyes, "He is crazy about you. I have never seen him bond with anyone the way he has with you. You are the closest thing to a father figure he has ever had. If whatever this is doesn't work out and you walk away from him it will break his heart."

"Liv, I need you to hear me on this, unless you tell me to I will never walk away from Noah. He means too much to me. Do you believe me on that?" He asked her. Olivia nodded suddenly unable to speak through all of her emotions. Barba bent down and kissed her again softly.

"Anything else?" He asked her.

"Well there is the issue of our jobs, we would need to disclose them to our supervisors." She told him.

"At some point yes, but I don't think we need to now."

"The last time a DA told me that it didn't end well." She cautioned him.

"I'm not David Haden and our relationship is completely different." He pointed out. "Olivia there isn't a person that works anywhere around us that doesn't already know we impact each other's judgment. They all know our relationship extends outside of the courtroom, we've never hidden that. We aren't going to hide this, but we are also taking it slowly and are going to see where it takes us. I trust us to know when we need to disclose our relationship as something more."

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head, "Like I've always said you can be very persuasive when you want to be." She told him before pulling him for another kiss.

Again they pulled apart resting their heads together. "I should go, or we are going to fail miserably at the taking it slow part of this." He said reluctantly.

Olivia laughed, "Only for us would knowing each other for five years, spending most of our time together for the last three months not be considered taking it slow."

"Well, I'm not saying it's going to be another five years or even another three months for that matter, but I am determined to do this right." He told her before kissing her one last time.

"Tomorrow's Sunday, donuts and then the park like usual?" He asked her as they walked to the door.

She smiled at him, "Rafael Barba this might be the most unusual courtship ever, but I think I am going to like it."

TBC


End file.
